1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode, a type of semiconductor light emitting device, is a semiconductor device capable of generating light in various colors according to the recombination of electrons and holes at p and n type semiconductor junction parts when current is applied thereto. Compared with a light emitting device based on a filament, the semiconductor light emitting device has various advantages such as a long life span, low power consumption, excellent initial driving characteristics, high vibration resistance, and the like, so demand for the semiconductor light emitting device continues to grow. In particular, recently, III-nitride semiconductor capable of emitting light of a short-wavelength area of a blue line has come to prominence.
A light emitting device using the III-nitride semiconductor is formed by growing a light emission structure including n type and p type nitride semiconductor layers and an active layer formed therebetween on a substrate, and in this case, an ohmic electrode, a bonding electrode, and the like, for applying an electrical signal from the exterior are formed on a surface of the light emission structure. The bonding electrode may include a pad part and a finger part, and the finger part may be employed to apply an overall uniform current to the device. However, although the finger part is employed, current may be concentrated in a portion of the finger part, so in this related art, an improved electrode structure in which current concentration in a portion of a finger part is minimized is required.